


Sunday 8am

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-29
Updated: 2008-07-29
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes, it's too early."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday 8am

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Caviar Emptor.
> 
> Written for a challenge, prompt was grumpy.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Serena sighed, rolling onto her front burying her in face in the pillow as the phone disturbed her relatively short sleep. Hoping whoever what calling at this unearthly hour on a Sunday morning would give up. They did.

“They gave up,” she heaved, shaking her head as it rang out again, quickly picking up the handset resting her chin against the pillow she grudgingly answered it. “Hello?” she mumbled sleepily.

“It’s Detective Green. Have I woken you?” he asked apologetically.

“Yes. It’s too early,” Serena snapped

“Sorry. Listen, how soon can you see a judge?” Ed inquired.

Releasing a sleep-induced sigh, Serena asked, “What?”

“Which judges are up this early?”

“Probably Judge Werner,” Serena answered, her speech muffled by the soft pillows.

Confusion tinged Ed’s voice. “Who?” he asked, unsure of whom she said.

Lifting her head before she started suffocating, Serena spoke, “Judge Werner’s usually up. You owe me for this Eddie.”

“Wow you’re grumpy, this morning,” Ed remarked.

Serena scoffed. “I’ve only just got to bed.”

“Sorry,” Ed apologized.

“Whatever Eddie,” Serena bitched, ending the call. She scrambled out of bed and headed for the bathroom.


End file.
